More Broccoli
by synapse09
Summary: During his wedding reception, Sam reminisces about how he met his bride. Sam/Sarah, implied Dean/Cas. Post Purgatory fic.


A/N: My first (posted) Supernatural fic. I hope I did them justice! I'm starting out lighthearted (which is totally not my usual style) just to get a feel for it. Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Only warnings are for schmoop and some language. Also, spoilers if you haven't seen S7. Flashbacks are in italics.

Pairings: Sam/Sarah, implied Dean/Cas

Summary: During his wedding reception, Sam reminisces about how he met his bride.

**More Broccoli**

As far as weddings go, this one is probably the classiest Sam has ever been to. Not that he's been to many, but he did manage to go to a few while in college. Two of his professors, one of his law advisors… Those had all been fairly opulent. This wedding, however, outshines them all. And okay, so maybe it's because it's _his_ wedding. Or maybe not… it could just be the liquor talking.

Sam glances down at his champagne for a moment before his eyes lift again to survey the guests. There are _tons_ of people here – most of them he doesn't even know. Clearly his wife knows more people than she lets on, though he suspects almost all of them are work colleagues. Something about rubbing elbows and networking, he thinks. Ever since the apocalypse was averted, the leviathans defeated, he's had to brush up on what it means to be normal again. It isn't as easy as he'd hoped it would be.

But there are some faces in the crowd that are very near and dear to his heart. Sitting at the table across from him, for instance, is his brother. Dean is laughing and leaning heavily against his boyfriend (though if he heard Sam actually use the term, he'd punch him), who is humoring him with his ever-patient smile. Sam doesn't understand what Castiel sees in his brother, but when they came back from Purgatory it was as if they'd never _not_ been together. It had taken some adjusting, sure, but it made Dean happy, so Sam was happy.

His gaze slides past them and toward the cakes. There's Gabriel, who came back with Cas and Dean from Purgatory and promptly resumed his old tricks. And standing guard nearby is Anais, trying desperately to keep Gabriel from devouring the cake before everyone else can get a piece. Sam smiles as the newest angel in their group meets his eye. He'd be lost without Anais – literally.

The angel had shown up right after Crowley had disappeared that night. He had taken Sam by the arm and told him, in no uncertain terms, that they would get through it together and figure it out – they would save Dean, Cas _and_ the world – so he'd better get on board. Sam couldn't really argue with that kind of determination.

Sam nods at him and Anais' smile widens before he turns back to Gabriel with a scowl, smacking the archangel's hand away from the chocolate covered strawberries.

The soft chime of silver against crystal (yes, actual crystal… he doesn't even want to think about what this has cost him) lulls the quiet hum of voices into silence. Even the band comes to a halt. Dean clears his throat for a second (not because he's nervous… his brother is almost never nervous) and then shoots a cocky smirk out at the assembled guests.

"Good evening, everyone. I hope you're enjoying the festivities so far – lord knows we paid enough for you to get drunk tonight…" Dean winces as he's elbowed in the hip, shooting a glance down at the angel who's glowering up at him.

"…_Anyway_, I just wanted to make a little toast to my baby brother, Sammy." Dean raises the hand holding his champagne. Sam glares at him, which serves only to make Dean smirk even wider.

"Most of you probably don't know much about my brother over there. But you should. He's the most amazing guy I know. He's smarter than fuck," Another elbow jab and a hiss of 'Stop it, Dean!' from the angel again (Sam is seriously going to owe him for keeping his brother in line tonight) makes him wince but he soldiers on. "…Got the patented Winchester good looks, and is pretty damn sensitive. What you also probably don't know is how he and the lovely bride met."

And Sam literally sees this going south so fast that even Cas won't be able to save it. They'll have to get Gabriel to memory cleanse everyone. Or…something. There's no way this could go well. Except that, once again, Dean manages to surprise him.

"You see, it all started because Sam had a craving for broccoli..."

* * *

"_Dean, we're out of broccoli." Sam's voiced echoed from the kitchenette. Dean shrugged, not bothering to lift his head from Cas's lap. _

"_And? What do you expect me to do about it?"_

"_Well, seeing as you're the one with the keys… and the angel… you could go to the store for me and get some."_

"_Get it yourself." Dean groused as he reached into his pocket for the keys before lobbing them at Sam's head. _

"_Hey!" _

_Dean stuck his tongue out at him and then winced as Castiel smacked him in the chest._

"_Hey!" _

"_Be nice to your brother, Dean."_

"_Don't see why it's such a big deal…" Dean mumbled. _

_Sam took the keys and made his way to the impala, opening the door and sliding into the driver's side. He slid the key into the ignition but nothing happened. The car sputtered and coughed, but gave no other sign of life. Sam's eyes scanned the dash and he groaned. The gas meter was on 'E'. _

_Dean's reaction to this news was even less enthusiastic than it had been when Sam had asked him to run to the store the first time. _

"_That's not possible. I filled her up last night."_

"_Well, apparently you didn't. It's on empty."_

"_Yeah, I did. Cas was there – Cas, tell him."_

"_He did, Sam. I was there."_

_Sam bitch-faced and sank down onto the bed. "Well, now what am I supposed to…"_

"_I can take you." Cas said, moving to get up. Dean whined and reached out to stop him. _

"_I don't think so, Cas. You aren't going anywhere without me." Dean scolded. Sam rolled his eyes but allowed a soft smile. Since they had gotten back from Purgatory, Dean had been over-protective and super possessive of the angel. Sam wasn't sure what it was about (other than Dean being a moron about showing affection) but it was downright adorable. _

"_Fine. Then you and I will go." Castiel conceded. Dean frowned but nodded. Castiel turned back to Sam. "Is there anything else you require while we're gone?"_

"_Uh… maybe some coffee? We're running low again. Oh – and peanut butter."_

_Cas nodded and then reached out to Dean. In a rustle of feathers they were gone and Sam sat down to watch some reruns of Dr. Sexy while he waited._

…

"_I swear he's pregnant. What kind of dude craves broccoli? That's just not normal." Dean griped, moving down the vegetable aisle of the grocery store. He paused and made a disgusted face. "He'll probably eat it with the peanut butter."_

_Castiel hovered behind him, eyes and hands brushing gingerly over the various fruits and vegetables. _

"_I do not believe that hypothesis to be possible, Dean." Castiel said, frowning as he picked up some jicama. "Human males cannot conceive and carry a child in such a manner."_

"_Dude, I know, I was joking." Dean said, though he had a soft smile on his face when he turned to the angel. "Although, it wouldn't surprise me if Gabriel had something to do with it."_

"_That I could believe." Castiel agreed. "Though it, too, is doubtful as we have not seen Gabriel since we came back."_

"_Doesn't mean the sneaky bastard isn't lurking."_

"_Dean, I would feel him if…"_

"_Dean?" Both Dean and Castiel froze; Castiel in confusion, Dean in brief panic. That was a female voice, and that could mean only a few things for Dean Winchester. None of the scenarios that ran through his head had a happy ending. What he didn't expect, however, was the sight that greeted him as he turned around. _

"_Sarah?" He asked, amazed that he remembered her name. But then, he'd been sure once upon a time that Sam might actually marry the girl (or should have, anyway) so not too surprising. She hadn't changed much since he'd last seen her… shit, how many years had it been? Since before the damned apocalypse… before Hell. Dean suppressed a shudder._

"_You remember." She beamed up at him. Her gaze fell to Castiel in confusion. "Where's Sam?"_

"_Oh, he's back at the hotel." Dean said before he gestured at Castiel with the broccoli he'd forgotten was in his hand. "This is Cas."_

"_It's nice to meet you… Cas." She said, raising a brow as she held out a hand. Castiel took the offered limb and shook it as he dipped his head at her. _

"_The pleasure is mine, miss. You are a friend of Sam Winchester's?"_

"_Ah, you could say that." She blushed a little. Dean smirked. _

"_They went on a few dates a while back." Dean clarified for the confused angel. Cas made an 'Ah!' noise, though Dean was sure he still didn't totally understand what was going on. _

"_Are you in town… working?" She asked, eyes darting around a little. Dean shrugged._

"_You could say that. We're on a kind of constant hunt right now. No real down time."_

"_Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."_

_Silence fell for a moment and then, "Can I ask why you're buying broccoli? You never struck me as the 'healthy' type. No offense."_

_Dean glanced down at the vegetable in his hand (which Castiel then promptly took from him) and then back up at Sarah's raised eye brow. _

"_None taken. It's Sam. He's uh, 'craving' some."_

"_That's…."_

"_Gay?"_

"_Strange. But hey, at least he's eating healthy, right?"_

_Dean snorted. "Guy's a freaking rabbit these days. Hey, speaking of, you should totally stop by. Or call him."_

"_I don't know," She hedged, rubbing at the back of her neck. "We haven't spoken in so long…"_

"_Well, are you single?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Great. So is he. Kind of a side effect of the job, ya know?" Castiel shot him a look and Dean ignored it. Mostly. "Anyway, here's his new number," Dean rattled off the digits as Sarah scrambled for her phone and then added them in. "And we're in town for the foreseeable future."_

"_Alright, I'll consider it."_

"_Please do. You're classier than my brother, but… he could use some happy, and I remember how he would smile around you. You're good for the kid."_

_Sarah smiled at that, though the expression was more sad than pleased. "Ok. I'll see what I can do. It was nice talking to you again, Dean. And it was a pleasure to meet you, Cas."_

_Castiel nodded at her. "Likewise, Sarah."_

_And then Dean and Cas continued with their brief shopping trip, paid for the groceries and some beer (cause, come on, Dean had to make the trip worthwhile) and then mojo'd back to the hotel._

_Sam looked up when they entered. "What took you two so long? Did you get lost or something? I know vegetables are a foreign concept to you, Dean, but the store does have signs to help you."_

"_Ha. Ha. So fuckin' funny, Sammy." Dean smacked him on the back of the head as he passed the couch. "I brought your damn rabbit food. And gave your number to a hot chick. You're welcome."_

"_Thanks," Sam grumbled, and then…"Wait, what? You did _what_?" _

"_Huh? What? Nothing." Dean said, smirking as Sam stood up and whirled on him. _

"_Dean…"_

"_Sam."_

"_What the hell are you talking about? You'd better be joking, as unfunny as it is…"_

"_I fear your brother tells the truth." Castiel interrupted as he put away the items Dean had left on the counter. "He did give your number to a beautiful woman. Though she isn't a stranger."_

"_A not-stranger? What the hell, Dean?"_

_Dean glared and instantly went on the defensive, arms crossed and shoulders braced. "Look, we ran into Sarah at the store. You remember her – girl who's daddy owned the art place? We ganked that creepy little girl ghost out there a few years before I went south."_

"_Oh." Sam said, deflating and sinking back to lean against the couch. "Yeah, I remember her. Sarah Blake."_

_Dean smiled again. "I knew it. Anyway, gave her your number. She may or may not be calling you. Though I can't see what she saw in your skinny ass."_

_Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Dean."_

"_It's true. Gonna have to ask her sometime. Oh, and you should probably shower. You reek." _

_Sam threw the remote at Dean's head, resulting in laughter from his brother and a rather reluctantly amused grin on Castiel's face. _

_Sam didn't remember drifting off after dinner, but the sound of his cell phone ringing snapped him into awareness. Realizing what the sound was, Sam removed his hand from the knife under his pillow and reached over to flip it open. _

"_Hello?" He asked, sitting up as he brought the phone to his ear. _

"_Sam?"_

_Sam closed his eyes and let the memories wash over him as Sarah's voice rolled through the receiver._

"_Hey you." He said, scanning he room. His brother and Cas were nowhere to be found (most likely off pretending to not be making out in the impala…) so he settled against the headboard and relaxed._

"_Hi. I know this seems completely out of the blue."_

_Sam laughed. "It's fine. Dean explained what happened at the store. He didn't do anything rude, did he?"_

"_No, it was fine. He was rather polite, actually." Likely thanks to Cas, Sam knew. _

"_Good. That's… that's good. So how have you been?"_

"_I've been fine, thank you. Just working and making a living these days. Yourself?"_

"_Same… well, minus the living. Still don't get paid for this gig."_

_Sarah laughed. "You should charge, Sam. You'd make a killing." She paused. "That was a bad, unintended pun."_

_Sam laughed this time. "Appropriate, though. You live in the area now?"_

"_Yeah. Relocated the business a few months ago. Dean said you're working some kind of job right now?"_

_Sam winced. They were almost done with the leviathans. Sources (aka, Anais, Gabriel and Cas) assured them that there were less than a dozen left. They'd cornered them in this town and just had to pick them off now. Sam had never been happier to see an end to the hunt._

"_Yeah, we are. Almost done with it, though… shouldn't be more than a few weeks left."_

"_Oh." Sarah sounded a bit off. Sam mentally smacked himself, but he knew it was inevitable. With his lifestyle, it just wasn't smart to get attached like this. Dean and Cas only worked because they could hunt together and the angel was always around. _

"_Well, I have some time off tonight. Want to grab dinner, for old times sake?" Sam asked, hoping to salvage the situation at least a little bit. _

"_I'd love that. How about seven o'clock, down at Huffman's?"_

"_Sounds great. I'll see you then." _

_Sam hung up after saying his goodbye and let the phone drop to the bed. He had a niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach that things were about to change irrevocably._

* * *

… "And then they _kept_ going out on dinner dates. After we were done with our contract, Sam decided to take some time off and stay with Sarah and now here we are."

Dean raises his glass again and his smile is genuine, glowing out from his eyes as he watches his younger brother. Sarah is beaming, curled into Sam's side and Sam is watching Dean with a knowing smile on his face.

"So here's to you, kiddo. I hope you both truly have a happy ever after and all that mushy stuff that ridiculously adorable couples experience. 'cause if anyone deserves it, it's you two. Congrats."

There's a chorus of cheers around the venue and Sam turns to grin down at the woman leaning into his shoulder. Sarah smiles back at him and tilts her head up for a kiss. As their lips meet, Sam thinks to himself that yeah, he might have just finally found his happy ever after, after all. There are no demons he can't handle, no other creatures that he can't kill…

There's an indignant shout from over by the desserts and he looks over to see Gabriel with chocolate smeared on his face and a fully agitated Anais scolding him. Sam's gaze slips over to Dean and they both roll their eyes.

Yeah, the world may be at peace for now, but some things will never, ever change.

A/N: Please leave some love… or comments…or critique!


End file.
